


Twin housing

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but it doesn't really happen okay), Accidental Voyeurism, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Twincest, feel free to tell me if I missed something, property brothers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel are the Property Brothers. They help couples sell their old house and buy a new one. Jimmy fixes up the old house, and Castiel helps the couple find a new house. Their oldest friend Dean and his wife Charlie are trying to find a bigger place to house their five cats and two horses, but they haven’t had the best of luck lately and need to sell their house at top dollar to make sure they can afford a bigger place.But as Cas and Jimmy help Charlie and Dean renovate their old home and knock down some walls, some secrets are bound to come out. Why are Charlie and Dean even married if they sleep in separate rooms? Who is Gilda and why does she stay over so often? Plus, will Jimmy and Castiel finally tell Dean their own secret?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks to jhoom (jhoomwrites) for pitching this idea in the first place. It wouldn’t leave my brain, so I decided to write this. And then this challenge came on my path and I decided to just use it for this.  
> Then: thanks to sharkfish (reallyelegantsharkfish) for the first read-through, and captainhaterade for doing an amazing job as my beta (again).  
> And an amazing thank you to [cenedrariva](https://cenedrariva.tumblr.com) for taking the time to art not just for me but for quite a lot of challenges and other writers. You’re the best. The art is embedded in the story, but you can also find it here: [XXX](http://cenedras-art.tumblr.com/post/173966611488/twin-housing-by-fpwoper-jimmy-and-castiel-are). Go do that and leave Cenedrariva some love. Really.  
> Thanks to the mods of the RPR tumblr for creating this challenge. I love it.

 

 

**Chapter one**

 

The twins, Castiel and Jimmy Novak, are the handsome and charming co-hosts of the show the _Property Brothers_. When they were eighteen, Charles Novak was offered a better job in another state, and the twins weren’t quite willing to live on their own yet, so the whole family moved. While their parents were house-hunting, Castiel became fascinated with the housing market, spending so much time working with their buyers’ agent that she jokingly suggested they should split her commission. Jimmy was the one who talked his parents into buying an older home and letting him tear down some walls to make the house look and feel bigger. Their parents quickly saw that the twins were made to do something with houses, and while going to college was the first thing on the twins’ mind, they both also tried to work in courses they could use if they wanted to go into the property market direction. Their parents actively encouraged them to do so, since their newly renovated house was beautiful. While it took years of hard work to establish themselves in their respective fields, then a few more for their show to be picked up, and they are doing well for themselves now.

It’s been a few years of filming _Property Brothers—_ moving to a new city every few weeks to accommodate the couples they are helping—but Cas and Jimmy are finally where they want to be. They never thought that they’d be fixing up people’s old houses to sell them for top dollar _and_ get to find them the perfect new home, but here they are, living the dream. They are mostly free to do whatever they want, and the producer is nice, too.

They always find out which couple they will be helping that episode on a Friday (damn Michael), and the twins are always a little pumped those days. This will be the last couple of the season, and they always like to go out with a bang. Jimmy is practically vibrating with nervous energy, and Castiel is already lamenting how apparently the blowjob he gave Jimmy in his truck just before their production meeting isn’t quite enough to relax his twin. He presses a soft kiss onto Jimmy’s cheek and squeezes his hand before letting go.

“Come on, let’s get this over with so we can actually get started on the preparations,” he says. Jimmy smiles and follows him when he opens the door. It only takes a second for Castiel to recognise the man and woman sitting on the sofa in the office and he stops in his tracks, causing Jimmy to smack into him.

“What the f–” Jimmy starts, but he’s also quieted as soon as he spots the couple. “Charlie? Dean? Is that you guys?”

Dean nods, and Michael, their producer, smiles. “You already know each other? That’s great, then I won’t have to introduce you.”

“Well, it’s been a while,” Castiel says, and he sees Dean look down. It’s been about ten years since they last saw Dean and Charlie, and somehow it’s… not right that those two ended up together. “I didn’t know you two were together.”

“We’re married,” Charlie says, bubbly as ever. “Eight years, now, I think.”

“Yes,” Dean confirms softly, and smiles at Charlie. “But we’ve outgrown our house, and we really need some more space. We just… can’t sell. It was Charlie’s friend’s idea to sign us up, but I don’t think she knew that we used to be friends.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Michael dismisses. “I’ll leave you guys to discuss the price range and whatever information you need, and we’ll talk this through later in front of the cameras, okay?”

“Sure,” Castiel mutters absentmindedly. He’s still feeling off-kilter at the news that Dean and Charlie are married. He thought that Charlie was a lesbian and actually came out, too, but he must have misremembered. Maybe that was Anna – both looked very similar at that point. He’ll have to ask Jimmy about this later, since Jimmy often has a better memory for names and what people said in the past.

“So,” Jimmy says, and Castiel is startled out of his reminiscing. “What _is_ your budget? We’ll have to know what you are looking for, and if you have any… ideas of where you want to live… and yes, the budget is definitely a part of that.” Jimmy seems to add that after Dean looks at him in fear.

“What if I’m not comfortable telling you guys that?” Dean says, softly and hesitantly. He seems to be genuinely afraid to tell them, and Charlie moves in to rub his back. She hugs him from behind and looks at the twins.

“We don’t want this on camera,” Charlie begins, and when Cas and Jimmy nod, she continues. “When we left for college, everything was fine. We roomed together out of necessity, didn’t have a lot of money to start with. We needed… Okay, so we thought we could cope, but it turned out that Sam also needed money, and Dean decided to just… start working part time and give Sam all the money he made. Then he went in for a regular check-up, and apparently…” She swallows, and Dean takes over.

“I had cancer. It wasn’t… it wasn’t bad – it was a form of bone cancer that could be treated with bone marrow transplants, but my insurance didn’t cover it. Our marriage fixed that bit, since Charlie’s work is great about spousal insurance, too.”

“We’re still in debt, though,” Charlie says. “It’s been complicating everything.”

“You’ve been in serious trouble,” Jimmy says, and Charlie simply nods.

“That’s exactly the reason why we didn’t want to trouble anyone while looking for a new home, but…” Charlie takes a deep breath and looks at Dean. Cas observes them, sensing that whatever they are going to tell him is something they debated on whether or not to tell them. This is going to be a huge reveal, and it’s something they haven’t told anyone else yet.

“Charlie’s pregnant,” Dean says. He sounds resigned, like he’s not fully behind the entire thing. “We need to move, since our current home is a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment that we’ve already outgrown. No one would want to raise a child in there.”

“Okay,” Castiel says. It’s one of the first things he’s said. He exchanges a look with Jimmy, one that says that they really need to talk after this. “We do need to set a budget, so… how much do you think you’re comfortable spending?”

Charlie and Dean exchange looks, as well, and they seem to come to an agreement, of sorts. “I have some money saved up,” Charlie says. “Maybe if we don’t… Maybe if it’s just me applying for a mortgage, we could get a little more. And… I think Gilda wants to chip in as well. After all, we need to put her horses on our lot, too.”

“You want to have enough space to keep multiple horses?” Jimmy sounds incredulous, but somehow Castiel can see Charlie and Dean adopting friends with lots of animals that they take care off.

“Maybe we should start with your requirements,” Castiel says gently, trying to avoid setting off Jimmy – he knows that Jimmy is thinking they can never afford it and Castiel knows that’s probably true. But he also knows that the real estate market is shitty right now, and that might work in their favor. “What do you need in your house? And how much land would you want with it?”

“Well,” Dean says nervously. “We’d actually prefer two houses? Gilda might come live with us, which is why she’s chipping in, but we’d need a separate space for her. We’d love for it to be on one lot.”

“We can probably do that. But do you want to separate houses, or can they be adjoined?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just need two entrances to make sure we all have our privacy, that’s all,” Dean says.

“We also want at least one of the houses to have two baths and at least two bedrooms—I’m expecting, and we might… expand our families further.”

Castiel thinks there has to be more to it than just what they are telling him and Jimmy, but if they aren’t willing to tell them about it, then Castiel won’t force them to. Jimmy might be a different story altogether, but Castiel is going to try and persuade him not to talk about it too much if it makes Dean and Charlie uncomfortable.

“Okay. So you want several acres, possibly two houses, and to have a lot of space, basically,” Castiel summarizes. Dean and Charlie nod in unison. “You don’t want to set a budget?”

“Well… Half a million dollars max?” Charlie sounds unsure, but when Dean nods at that, Charlie smiles softly. “Yeah. Half a million.”

“Great,” Jimmy says. “So the next time you’ll be seeing us is when we come visit your house to see what has to be renovated. Is that okay with you?”

Both of them nod, and Cas and Jimmy shake Charlie’s and Dean’s hands. They settle on a date, and that’s it. That’s the first meeting.

 


	2. Chapter two

##  **Chapter two**

When the twins visit Dean and Charlie’s small home, it’s immediately clear that it’s going to need a lot of work. So much so that Cas and Jimmy suggest that Charlie should go to a safer spot during the renovations.

“See here,” Jimmy says while pointing to a wall in the bathroom. “This is why you shouldn’t stay here anymore.”

“It’s just a patch of mold,” Charlie says, frowning.

“It’s been there for a while,” Jimmy counters. “Hasn’t it?”

Dean nods. “I haven’t been able to get it cleaned up. Simply doesn’t matter how often I scrub it, it’s always back within a day or two.”

“Well, that’s because the mold isn’t on the tiles; it’s crept into the drywall behind it. I would bet dollars to dimes that the wall wasn’t insulated well enough, and that there’s even more mold behind that. It’s definitely a health hazard, especially when pregnant.”

“Shit,” Dean mutters. He immediately asks Jimmy about how to make sure that never happens again, and Jimmy indulges him.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Castiel asks Charlie when she moves out of the bathroom quickly. They are out of sight of the camera crew, so Cas is sure that if he has to offer his own home, no one will know.

“Yeah,” Charlie sighs. “I can go stay with Gilda. I’m worried about Dean, though. He’ll want to be here every day during renovations, but I don’t want  _ him  _ to jeopardize his health. He’s done that enough, and I’ve been scared for long enough. Plus, I don’t think I could take care of him relapsing on top of my pregnancy, especially when I should be slowing down on heavy lifting.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asks. He doesn’t fully understand Charlie—it’s like she’s hiding something from him, something big. “I thought Dean was in full remission?”

“Technically, he is,” Charlie says, eyes downcast. “It’s just that he’s still not 100%, and it’s something we notice even more when he’s doing manual labor. He’s easily tired but doesn’t want to stop. He doesn’t… he’s still such a stubborn man, and he doesn’t want to acknowledge the fact that he’s been ill. I mean, I can imagine that, but…”

“You don’t want him to strain himself.”

“Yes.”

Castiel thinks for a few minutes while Charlie texts her friend, and when Dean and Jimmy get back from the tour of the remaining three rooms, Cas pulls Jimmy away for a bit.

“We need to do a lot here,” Jimmy starts. “I mean, it’s not just the bathroom, but the kitchen is outdated, and the wall between the living room and the kitchen should be knocked down. It’ll look bigger. Also–”

“Dean wants to help, doesn’t he?” Castiel interrupts. Jimmy is momentarily stunned into silence, but as always, it’s not something that holds.

“Yeah, how do you know?”

“Well, Charlie and I expected that. Kind of.” Castiel clears his throat. “Apparently, Dean isn’t fully healed yet, and he should still take it easy. You know Dean, though.”

“Oh,” Jimmy exhales softly. “Yeah. He’ll want to work full-time on this project. Especially now that Charlie can’t stay here. He’ll want to give her a place to stay, and it has to be quick.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll work on it, make sure you two view enough houses that Dean can’t work on the house full-time.”

“Maybe we have to take him home with us when we wrap up the day,” Castiel says shyly. He’s not sure this is a good idea, but at the same time, it  _ will _ help Dean stop working when he needs to.

“You mean… you want him to stay with us?” Jimmy’s eyes are wide and he’s starting to look and sound a little panicky.

“Yes. But only if you’re okay with it,” Castiel rushes to add. “I’m sure there are other options.”

“I’m still crushing on Dean, Cas,” Jimmy whispers urgently. He looks at the door they hastily shut behind them. Through it, they hear Charlie talk to Dean about living with her friend for a while. “I don’t know if I can live with him in such close proximity for that long.”

“Same for me,” Castiel replies, just as softly. He kisses Jimmy on the cheek. “But I think we should try, since it will be good for Dean. And he’s married, so… I think we can keep our hands to ourselves for once, right?”

“We can try…” Jimmy trails off, but Castiel already knows that he’s won this one. They quickly discuss what they need to do and decide to take on some of the renovation costs because if they actually give Dean and Charlie a true estimate for the renovations, they won’t be able to afford the kind of property their growing family needs. Jimmy kisses Castiel softly before they leave the room and face Dean and Charlie.

***

It takes them four weeks to get the apartment fully renovated. It’s actually quicker than they anticipated, and wasn’t as expensive as they’d initially feared. Dean is a great handyman and his help saved them quite a bit of money. Castiel and Jimmy made sure that Dean didn’t overwork himself by going home on time themselves, and it worked out quite well.

The condo looks bigger than ever without the wall dividing the kitchen from the living room. The bathroom has been updated (and correctly insulated), and the bedroom has been given a modern color on the wall to help bring it up to date. Apart from that, everything is the same—but it looks more modern. Castiel is reasonably sure that he can find a buyer quickly, but of course, it all depends on the housing market at that moment, and on how many people are willing to live in such a small apartment, but still… His chances are good.

Dean is still living with them, and Charlie is still staying at her friend Gilda’s. That they are both still okay with living separately is a bit of a mystery to Castiel and Jimmy, and they talk about it quite often. The brothers want to know what’s going on in their friends’ lives, but feel like they aren’t allowed to ask because it’s too personal.

Now, though, it’s time to reveal the house to Charlie and Dean and (hopefully) revel in their shock when they see all of the updates for the first time. Dean hasn’t even seen it all finished up, since the twins forcibly kicked him out for the last few days to go to a spa retreat with Charlie (the twins’ treat).

According to Charlie, it was amazing, even though Dean was pampered even more than Charlie herself. So when Jimmy leads the two of them inside, Castiel welcomes them back into their humble apartment. It’s still small, but with the new open-concept living area,  the four of them can fit in the room—along with the camera crew—without feeling like sardines. Jimmy leads the couple through the other two rooms, and when they return to the living room, Castiel is waiting with coffee and tea.

“So, what did you think?” he asks. “Personally, I think Jimmy did a great job. It really does look bigger.”

“I agree,” Dean says.

“It’s just… not us anymore,” Charlie adds. She looks a little sad. “I miss all the geeky posters on the wall. It was kind of an integral part of who we are, you know.”

“We actually saved those for you,” Jimmy says, taking a tube from Castiel. “All of them are waiting in here until you get settled at your new place.”

“Really?” Charlie squeaks. She throws one arm around Castiel’s shoulder and the other around Jimmy’s. “God, I love you.”

Dean looks at Charlie with a small smile on his face, “Don’t you go cheating on me, now, Charlie. I thought I was the one.” 

Castiel can’t help but smile at that small gesture of affection, but he catches a slight tone of… something in Dean’s voice that he’s unable to place. “Well, apparently you have been replaced by a set of twins now, Dean,” he jokes.

Charlie catches Dean’s gaze and shakes her head slightly. Jimmy also seems to catch the  _ something _ between the two of them, and Castiel knows they will talk about it later when they’re alone. Sadly, they don’t seem to be able to observe Charlie and Dean interact often without the cameras, but thankfully there’s still the househunting to go through and make decisions about. Cas feels like he’ll miss Dean and Charlie if they stop talking again – he wants to make sure not to lose contact with them after the filming is over. The silence is slowly becoming awkward, and Cas feels compelled to break it.

“So, you both like the makeover the apartment got?” Castiel says, just to make sure.

“Yeah, definitely,” Dean says. “It’s perfect. You know, if we weren’t expecting, I think this would be the way to solve the space issue.”

“Yes, did you see all those cabinets in the kitchen and the bathroom?” Charlie gushes. “Man, I never knew there was so much room in there!”

“Great,” Jimmy says. “That’s exactly the kind of reaction we were hoping for.”

“Now for the other part,” Castiel continues. “We do need to talk about where you want to move  _ to _ . I’m going to put this on the market tonight, and since it’s Thursday night I’m expecting quite a bit of traffic, at least on the website, since it’s almost the weekend. It would do you well to expect a lot of people coming through soon. So keep it clean if you want to move back in until we find something new for you.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Charlie says quickly. “Gilda is used to having me, and Dean could come stay, too, if you’re fed up with Dean.” She winks at the twins.

“I kind of like staying with Cas and Jimmy,” Dean manages. His voice is soft, as if he’s confessing to something taboo, but there’s something… hurt or defensive in his tone. “Even though there really isn’t a lot of space in your home, either. I was kind of expecting a large house, you know?”

Cas and Jimmy chuckle. “We never needed much space,” Castiel says.

“We’ve grown used to being close to each other,” Jimmy agrees. “I think we’d miss each other in a big house.” It’s as close to a confession as they can get, but Charlie and Dean don’t know it.

Charlie and Dean just chuckle at that. “Well, I think we could do with a little more space,” Charlie says, sighing longingly. “Sometimes I just want to sit in quiet contemplation, but then Dean gets back from work and my peace and quiet is shattered. Again.” She laughs and kisses Dean on the cheek. It’s easy camaraderie, and it’s clear that they really love each other.

“When will we go look for houses?” Dean asks, changing the subject.

“Well, I’ve got several houses lined up for you, so if you’re feeling up to it… we can go visit one today, and two or three tomorrow,” Castiel says. “Over the weekend we’ll probably be unable to visit any houses, but we can resume on Monday.”

“Can you tell us something about the houses before we visit them?” Dean asks.

“Nope,” Jimmy says, smiling widely. “We’re not going to tell you  _ anything _ .”

“Not because we don’t want to, or because the network says we can’t,” Castiel says, and then he corrects himself. “Well, the network also doesn’t want us to tell you. They want a blank-slate reaction, a genuine reaction. I don’t want to influence your decision-making.”

“That’s very clear,” Charlie says. “And you’re right. We do want to make a decision based on our own opinions, not your opinion as a real estate specialist. Or yours, Jimmy, as someone who sees all the defects in a house.”

“So, you two ready to see the first house?” Castiel says. He’s excited now, because he knows that he’s lined up some great options. There’s one in particular he’s feeling good about—somewhere he’d like to live, himself—and there’s also a few that… are pretty rough but do have some good elements. Those are thrown in the mix by production, of course, but it doesn’t mean that they are actually useless. Often, the houses they reject say something important about what a couple actually wants (and what they want, but can live without). This round of house-hunting, however, is definitely going to be a lot of fun. He can’t wait to see what Dean and Charlie actually like.

 


	3. Chapter three

##  **Chapter three**

Even with the added strain of having Dean living with them, Cas and Jimmy have managed to have sex a few times. Dean seems to be around the corner every time Jimmy steals a kiss, and at times, Cas feels like an intruder in his own home. Of course, Dean doesn’t know that the twins have a slightly more than brotherly relationship and telling him would probably not end well. Still, having Dean around means sleeping in separate beds for the first time in years, leaving space between them on the couch while watching a movie, not kissing each other before leaving for work. Everything is a minor inconvenience, but still - it’s an inconvenience to them.

One of the unforeseen disadvantages of having Dean as an extended houseguest is his excessive curiosity about the new houses Castiel finds. Cas mainly uses his office for house-hunting, but sometimes he takes his work home and continues looking on the couch while Jimmy pulls fingers through his hair. Dean’s presence means no cuddling and no fingers in Castiel’s hair, and instead he has to deal with Dean hovering right next to him and trying to sneak a peek at Castiel’s screen.

“Jimmy?” Castiel calls out when Dean is doing this again on a Tuesday following a grueling day of looking at several houses that were in… various states of disrepair.

When Jimmy enters the room, Dean pretends that he was simply watching TV, and Castiel sighs heavily.

“What’s up, Cas?” Jimmy asks, looking between the two other occupants of the room. “Why’d you call me?”

“Could you  _ please  _ entertain Dean for a bit?” Castiel says, and he sees Dean sag deeper into the corner of the couch he’s currently occupying. “He’s trying to see which houses I’m looking at, and you  _ know  _ it’s all supposed to be a secret until we actually arrive there.”

“I didn’t think Dean was that kind of person,” Jimmy says, thoughtful, before turning to Dean. “So, are you up for a Mario Kart throw-down? I haven’t played in a while—Cas always loses, and then he doesn’t want to play anymore. I’ve been waiting for some real competition.”

“Sure,” Dean says. He casts a wistful look at Castiel’s laptop before getting up and following Jimmy to the game room. Castiel breathes out slowly and continues his research. Dean really was too close for Castiel’s comfort, especially now that he’s living with the twins 24/7. They can’t catch a break from Dean, and so the twins can’t get close to each other. Add to that the fact that Castiel is pretty much still crushing on Dean… well, it’s particularly frustrating when Dean is all up in his personal space, at the moment.

Castiel just wants to find them the perfect house, and while Charlie and Dean’s tcondo has gotten some offers, none were good enough for Castiel. He wants the best for this couple, not just because they are his friends, but also because he feels that the secret they are keeping is something massive, something not easily shared with other people. Just like the twins.

***

“So, here it is,” Castiel says, helping Charlie out of the car. Dean and Jimmy can help themselves. The property they are looking at is close to perfection, and whatever is wrong with it can easily be fixed by Jimmy. Usually, they only renovate the couple’s previous house, but Jimmy doesn’t yet know that Castiel wants to volunteer him for anything Dean and Charlie might want to have redone in their new home, too. The property they are looking at is large and the land belonging to it stretches out far into the woods surrounding the area. It’s somewhere Jimmy and Cas would have wanted to live a few years ago (since they found their near perfect place then)– it’s perfectly secluded, safe for children,  _ and  _ there’s enough space for two horses (and even more, if they want to).“The only thing you might dislike about this property,” Castiel continues as they walk towards the house, camera people following him, “is the fact that it doesn’t have two separate entrances. But apart from that, I just want you to look at it and see if it can work out.”

He opens the front door and gestures for the other three to go inside. The hallway doesn’t do much for the house, but it is the way it’s split, and Castiel smiles when he sees Charlie light up.

“Wait, so there’s only one front door, but there’s still two separate houses?” she enthuses. “So there’s the left and the right house?”

“Yup,” Castiel says, popping the P. “Which one would you like to start in?”

“Left,” Dean says, and Castiel opens the door quickly. They enter in another hallway, shorter this time, and slowly make their way through the house. There’s a large open kitchen connected to the living room and an office and bathroom on the ground floor, and when they go upstairs, there are three bedrooms (which could of course be converted into any other space) and two bathrooms. The right house is identical when they walk through it quickly. Dean whistles at the sight of the master bathroom.

“I didn’t think there’d be this much space in this house,” he says, impressed. “It didn’t look this big on the outside.”

“Bigger on the inside,” Charlie laughs. “Man, this house is one massive Doctor Who joke just waiting to happen.”

“If you want to, I can explain why it looks tiny on the outside compared to the inside,” Castiel offers, but Dean and Charlie just wave him off. Jimmy smiles at Castiel when the other two are whisked off to their camera interview about the house.

“They wouldn’t want you to ruin their jokes with some kind of architectural explanation,” Jimmy says, softly. “But they do like this house, don’t they?”

“I think they do,” Castiel answers. “When I saw it, I realised how perfect this one could be if they just let go of the separate front doors and actual separate houses.”

“I still don’t get why they want that,” Jimmy muses, and Castiel sighs. He doesn’t know either, but it’s personal – and Dean and Charlie would never explain it in front of all the cameras roaming around right now.

Dean and Charlie return from their camera interview and they are beaming, and the cameraman follows them.

“Can we put in an offer?” Charlie asks Castiel, and Castiel simply nods. Of course they told the cameraman that they were this enthusiastic about the property.

“If I’d known that this property would have been such a hit, we’d have visited before. I just thought it was a little too far away, maybe a little  _ too big _ , but…”

“No, it’s definitely not too big,” Charlie butts in. “I love it, love the size. I don’t care about the front doors. I just want… you know, extra space. Gilda might move in sooner, this way.”

“The horses are Gilda’s, aren’t they?”

“Yup,” Charlie says. “But we’ve always paid to put them in a stable, and I don’t want that to change when we move.” She nods and the cameraman walks away again, apparently happy with the footage he got.

“May I ask why you’re paying to put Gilda’s horses up? I mean…” Castiel knows the cameras are gone now, but it might still be a sensitive topic.

“Oh sure, Castiel,” Charlie says. “I know we don’t have the best… credit right now, but before Gilda started her own business, she was down on her luck, even worse than we were, so we paid for a year to surprise her, and somehow, it’s evolved into something we do every year for her birthday.”

“Which, by the way, is coming up pretty soon,” Dean says. “She kind of wants to meet you, by the way, and to be honest, I was always sad that we lost touch after high school.  Charlie, Gilda and I talked about trying to reconnect, but we were… slightly afraid of getting in the way of your busy schedule, so… would you join us tonight for drinks?”

“Yes,” Charlie says. “Gilda will be there too, and the two of you can get to know her a little better.”

“Sounds great,” Jimmy butts in, and Castiel simply nods. “Text us what time and where, and we’ll be there.”

 


	4. Chapter four

##  **Chapter four**

The text message Cas and Jimmy both get from Dean invites them to a local bar, the Roadhouse, around nine o’clock in the evening. Castiel’s never been to the Roadhouse before, but Jimmy has, with some of his builders, and he enthusiastically recommends it to everyone, so Castiel is… cautiously optimistic that he’ll like it. Despite having to charm people for his work a lot, Castiel is definitely more of an introvert than Jimmy and doesn’t go out often, so he just trusts his brother with bar opinions.

Dean and Charlie went out on a date - Dean said something about being cooped up with the twins and not seeing his wife - and Cas and Jimmy make good use of their time alone. It starts out slow, but when they get wrapped up in kissing each other, their clothes quickly get torn off. They have more than enough time to fool around, but since Dean started living with them, they haven’t been able to take their time, everything a quickie. Castiel leads Jimmy to their bed and they settle down in the middle, just embracing each other, skin to skin.

There’s no heat behind it, for now, and Castiel intends to keep it that way. However much he’s missed having his twin brother in his bed, it’s not enough to just have a quick fuck now. There’s too much pent-up tension from having Dean around.

“Are you okay, Cas?” Jimmy asks quietly, and Castiel sighs. His brother really does know him too well.

Cas shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s just… everything is weird with Dean around. I... I don’t know. You know I still feel something for him, and… I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You can try, can’t you?”

“I’ve never thought about polyamory before, but right now, it feels like I _need_ it. I want Dean, I want you… and I don’t want to lose either of you. But at the same time, I can’t. Because of Charlie, because of you…”

“That won’t be the problem,” Jimmy says, carding his fingers through Castiel’s hair to help calm him down. “You know that I like Dean, too, and I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to including him in our relationship.” He sees the look on Castiel’s face and adds, “If it weren’t for Charlie, that is.”

“That’s the weird thing, isn’t it?” Castiel says. “Somehow, I have a feeling that there’s something else going on with their marriage. They don’t…  _ act  _ married at all. They just seem to be… cohabitating, because they can. Like they were college roommates who didn’t know any better and got married just because they could.”

Jimmy nods. “That’s true. I think that’s definitely one of the things that… make me wonder about them, too.”

“Also, didn’t Charlie come out as a lesbian?”

“She did,” Jimmy confirms with a slight nod, an even more puzzled look appearing on his face. “I really don’t understand.”

“Well, we’ll just have to ask them after their episode is done. I don’t want to jeopardize their chances at this. I mean, they really do need to have a bigger house with a baby on the way, and I don’t want the network to drop them because they lied about their relationship status.”

“I agree,” Jimmy sighs into the crook of Castiel’s neck. “But right now, I just want to sleep in your arms. Can we set an alarm for like… two hours?”

“Sure,” Castiel says, and he grabs his phone. He sets an alarm and also sends off a quick text to Dean and Charlie that they might run a little late. He knows Jimmy – after a nap, he always wants sex, and they probably won’t have time for that. Jimmy will just have to settle for the hugs they have right now, and the closeness they can enjoy in a week’s time, when Dean has finally moved out again. Not that Castiel particularly wants Dean to move out, but it will help with his… mood.

Castiel snuggles closer to Jimmy and inhales the soft smell of his brother. Yes, he’s missed Jimmy. Not the sex, particularly, because Castiel can do without that, but being able to just be close to him and to kiss him whenever Cas wants to. He does miss that.

***

Their alarm startles Castiel from his sleep, and he moves away from Jimmy quickly. He doesn’t want to encourage his brother, not since they won’t have that much time to meet up with Dean, Charlie, and Gilda. They certainly don’t have time for a quick fuck, but Castiel is 99% sure that Jimmy’s going to try, anyway.

Cas really wants to shower, but he knows that once Jimmy’s awake and knows Cas is in the shower, the whole we’re-not-going-to-have-sex-right-now thing is just going to go fall apart, so Cas contents himself with just putting on some aftershave and clean clothing. He stretches and leaves the bedroom to make some coffee and a sandwich. If they are going to drink a lot (or, well, if Jimmy’s going to drink a lot), they’ll need something solid in their stomachs. And Cas will need to be able to drive back, as he’s the self-appointed designated driver, which is a great excuse to just not drink any alcohol at all. Cas knows that he’s a cuddly drunk, and he’d definitely go for either Jimmy or Dean, and neither are very good options right now, so the best thing would just be to… stay sober.

Castiel is fully dressed and he has both the coffee and the sandwiches waiting by the time Jimmy is ready, and Castiel has just about given up on getting to feed his brother something before they have to leave.

“You  _ could  _ have been a little faster,” Castiel chastises, but Jimmy just smiles and yawns widely.

“I could have,” he agrees. “But then again, I wanted to cherish my time with you before I’ll have to share it with Dean again.” Jimmy’s pouting, and Castiel can guess what’s going to follow that statement.

“Yes, and you’re slightly mad that I decided to leave the bed before you could pounce on me and fuck me until I couldn’t walk anymore.” Jimmy is pouting, and Castiel shoves the sandwich and the coffee at him. “Eat and drink before I decide to leave you here all on your own and go meet Charlie and Dean without you.”

“Why do I need to eat? We just had dinner.”

“No,” Castiel says, rolling his eyes. “We had dinner over two hours ago. I know you’re going to drink, and I don’t want you to turn into a cuddle bunny in front of Dean and Charlie. That’s not how I want to tell them about our relationship, okay?”

Jimmy nods and takes the sandwich, devouring it quickly and following it up with the coffee as if it isn’t scalding. “So can we leave now?”

“Anxious to get to see Dean again?” Castiel asks, raising an eyebrow. Jimmy blushes and ducks his head down. He knows he can’t hide from Castiel but tries, regardless. Castiel ignores it. “We have to leave right now, in fact, so get your ass to the car, and I’ll go lock up.”

Twenty minutes later, they arrive (fashionably late) at the Roadhouse. This must be one of the first times that they aren’t late because they got caught up in making out – no, this time, Cas was freaking out because he got the call that the offer on the house had been accepted two minutes before they actually arrived, and he needed some time to cool off. He isn’t even allowed to tell the happy couple without the cameras, so he can’t say anything, and he just needed to rant a little at Jimmy about the “stupid fucking rule… I just want to make Dean and Charlie happy.”

Jimmy still has an arm slung around Castiel’s shoulder when they enter the bar, and Castiel immediately feels eyes on him and his twin brother. Jimmy does, too, and he drops the arm around Castiel – but not without a soft stroke down his back to settle Cas further. The worst thing that can happen, Castiel thinks, is if Dean catches on to what Cas and Jimmy were doing, that they are in a relationship. He sighs softly and follows Jimmy through the crowds – apparently he spotted Dean and Charlie, because he walks in a way that can only be described as  _ purposeful _ . There’s a sway to Jimmy’s hips that’s absolutely not at all in sync with the beat of the low music in the background and Castiel knows immediately that it’s just for him. It’s a huge turn-on and Cas can’t have that right now.

He’s kind of… relieved when they find the booth Dean and Charlie and a woman with dark blonde hair are sitting in. Charlie and Gilda are on one side and Dean on the other, and both Castiel and Jimmy slide into the booth at Dean’s side, too.

“Hi, I’m Gilda,” the woman – so yes, it was Gilda – introduces herself. “I’m the one who actually entered Dean and Charlie into this entire thing. Never thought they’d be picked out, though.”

“I’m Cas,” Castiel says, “and this is my brother Jimmy.”

“You really do look alike,” Gilda says, and Jimmy laughs at that.

“Well, we are identical twins, so we hear that quite often.”

“We are actually rather different, but somehow no one ever notices that,” Castiel adds. He doesn’t want to linger much longer on the subject of them being twins. “So… what do you want to drink?”

Dean gestures at the bottles in front of them, which are mostly still full, and Castiel blushes. Jimmy nudges him closer to Dean and gets up. “I’ll go get something for you, Cas. Non-alcoholic, I’m guessing?”

Castiel nods gratefully and sighs softly. This evening isn’t off to a great start. Hopefully it will get better through the night.

***

The evening does get better. Both Charlie and Gilda are easy to talk to, and it’s fun. Charlie is the only person to stay sober with Castiel. Dean, Jimmy, and Gilda are basically racing to get drunk, and the number of empty bottles on their table is kind of getting ridiculous. Still, the three of them aren’t anywhere near drunk—Jimmy is trying to keep his promise to Castiel not to be too clingy. When Gilda gets out of the booth and pulls Charlie out onto the dance floor, Cas gets up to go sit on their side, instead, to make it easier for Jimmy. They barely have time for sex as it is, so he’s not going to rile his brother up if he can help it.

Conversation turns to Dean’s aspirations as a writer and the twins’ jobs and it’s… smoother than Castiel expected. Jimmy is snuggling up to Dean – yes, he is very drunk and Cas won’t say anything because Jimmy’s legs are entangled with his own under the table – and Dean seems to really like Jimmy’s attention. Castiel tries not to be jealous and he’s seriously considering asking Jimmy whether he’s ready to go home, momentarily forgetting the fact that Dean is living with them now. He turns to check out where Charlie and Gilda are, because now that he’s starting to think about it, he really  _ does  _ want to go home. The two of them are still dancing, but the slow song playing over the sound system has brought them a lot closer. Castiel watches them curiously. They are awfully close for just two–  _ Oh _ .

His voice must have carried over to Jimmy and Dean somehow, because they look up in curiosity at Castiel’s small sound of surprise, and Jimmy raises an eyebrow at him while Dean follows Castiel’s line of sight. He gasps softly, as well, and there’s a look of panic in his eyes when he looks at Castiel again.

“It’s… not what that looks like?” he says, but even he doesn’t sound like he fully believes it. Jimmy has finally caught up, too, and there’s a look of wonder on his face.

“Then I’m seriously doubting my eyes, because I just saw Charlie and Gilda kiss,” Castiel says. “Rather passionately, I might add. And Charlie doesn’t even have the excuse of being drunk.”

Dean sighs, looking defeated and tired, and gets out his phone. “Let me text Charlie to get back over here, and we can talk you through this. I’m not doing this on my own.”

Charlie gets the text message and immediately looks at their booth, face fallen slightly. She puts a hand on Gilda’s shoulder and steers her back to the booth. Gilda seems to be trying to calm Charlie down, and Castiel immediately feels bad for them.

“So I guess the jig’s up,” Charlie says with a sigh when she sits down next to Castiel in the booth. Gilda’s hand slides up to her shoulder again and squeezes. “Shall I do the honors?” Dean nods slightly, taking Charlie’s hand in his own.

She takes a deep breath. “You guys already know about Dean beating cancer of course, but that was… the start of this. Dean and I had been living together for quite a while, and we know each other inside out. When that diagnosis came in…” Charlie shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “I just couldn’t imagine my life without him, and the idea of him not being able to receive treatment simply because of insurance problems was unbearable. My work at the time was actually pretty great, and I knew that if I added Dean to my insurance policy, the treatments would be paid for. At least most of it.”

“The only way to get me added,” Dean continues, “was by marrying me. We didn’t do anything, just went to the registrar to get married and get the documents Charlie needed to get me added. Since we had the documents needed, we decided to forego the rings. Charlie and I aren’t involved at all and are both free to date whoever we want, and Gilda and Charlie have been dating for… two years now, right?”

“Yup,”  Gilda says. “This isn’t going to be an issue, is it?”

Castiel and Jimmy look at each other. This does really answer some of their questions, but they can’t simply shrug this off.

“We’d need to keep production out of this,” Jimmy says. “I think that should be doable. But that does mean that you’re… I mean, you’re still under a contractual obligation to stay together for at least three months after we’ve finished filming, because we have to come back.”

“Even though we haven’t actually spoken in a few years,  it’s not like we’ll just rat you out,” Castiel adds. “But this does explain a whole lot.”

“Sorry for not telling you,” Dean whispers. He sounds like he still doesn’t believe the reaction the twins have to his sham marriage.

“We don’t exactly have room to judge,” Jimmy says, and before Castiel can stop him, he continues. “Cas and I… aren’t exactly  _ just  _ brothers.”

Castiel lowers his eyes but can’t help checking out Dean’s reaction from underneath his lashes. Dean seems to be blushing and speechless.

“Thank you for telling us,” Charlie says. She sounds sincere and hugs Castiel. “I know coming out like that is scary on an entirely different level, and we won’t tell anyone, but still. Thank you.” Gilda just nods, as does Dean, who still seems speechless.

Jimmy takes Castiel’s hand over the table and squeezes it softly. “I think that, on that note, we are ready to go home.”

“Do we need to take you with us, Dean?” Charlie says. She sounds… worried. But there’s something else in her voice, too, and Castiel is too emotionally high-strung to figure out what it is.

“No. I’ll go with the twins,” Dean manages. It sounds like he’s tired, but just like Charlie, there’s something else in his voice, too.

The five of them get up and pay their tab before going their separate ways. Castiel feels that there is some kind of leftover tension in the air, but none of them have the energy to discuss it. When they are in the car, it’s quiet, and when they get home, the three of them go their separate ways. It’s only when Castiel’s in bed, next to his brother, that he remembers that he had huge news. He sighs and gets his phone from the nightstand, trying not to jostle his brother. He texts the production crew that they need to meet up, puts the phone down again, and slides into a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter five

##  **Chapter five**

When Castiel wakes again, it’s to heavy breathing on his left. He smiles softly, knowing that that can only be Jimmy, and presses a soft kiss to his brother’s cheek. Cas tries to see what time it is but the bulk of Jimmy next to him prevents him from actually moving too much, so he just gives up and snuggles closer to Jimmy’s warmth.

Cas actually manages to fall asleep again, and the next time he wakes up, Jimmy is already awake. It’s clear that he’s horny – he’s humping Castiel’s thigh and moaning softly. Castiel suppresses a sigh and turns slowly as not to startle Jimmy.

“Good morning,” Cas says, brushing his lips against Jimmy’s. Jimmy kisses him back softly and hums in reply. Jimmy’s mouth tastes like toothpaste, so he must have left the bed already at some point. Cas wouldn’t be surprised if Jimmy already showered.

“Good morning. You up for this?” Jimmy’s lips follow a trail from Castiel’s lips to the base of his neck, sucking and kissing every spot on the way without waiting for Castiel’s reply. Because Jimmy knows damn well that Cas is up for this. It’s light outside, so Dean must have left the house already to work on his novel in one of the quiet coffee shops nearby, and they don’t really have anything planned for the rest of the day apart from the shoot where Cas is going to tell Charlie, Dean, and Gilda that their offer has been accepted. They can do whatever they want with their morning.

“Good idea you’ve got there,” Castiel sighs into Jimmy’s hair. His hands start a slow descent down Jimmy’s back until he can grab Jimmy’s ass. Jimmy groans and allows Castiel to turn him over onto his stomach. It’s been a while since they’ve actually had penetrative sex without having to keep quiet and Castiel knows that Jimmy will be taking advantage of the empty house. Castiel hums as he kisses downwards over Jimmy’s spine, slowly making his way towards his goal. He’s quite torn about what he wants to do to Jimmy—he likes to blow his brother, but rimming and a good fucking sound like great ideas, as well—but Jimmy takes that decision out of his hands entirely by pushing his ass into Castiel’s face.

“Fuck me, Cas,” he croaks. Jimmy is clearly already close to coming, and as much as Castiel wants to make sure that Jimmy comes, now is not yet the time for that. He wants to _enjoy_ his twin for the moment, instead of just making it a quickie in their own bedroom.

“I will,” Castiel promises. “But you don’t get to come until I say so, okay?”

“Okay,” Jimmy says, and he gets comfortable. Castiel gets the lube from the nightstand and puts it next to him on the sheets. They’ll need that later, but right now, he’s going to open Jimmy up slowly just using his tongue until Jimmy’s an actual begging mess.

Castiel smiles and puts a hand on Jimmy’s backside to keep him down before licking a broad stripe over Jimmy’s hole. Jimmy moans and tries to push upward pushes into Castiel’s tongue, but Castiel’s hand on his back keeps him down. Jimmy makes a soft, pained noise and Castiel can’t help but laugh.

“If this is your reaction now…” Castiel trails off, thinking about how beautiful Jimmy is while offering himself up.

Jimmy whines but doesn’t speak up, and Castiel kisses him for showing how much restraint he actually has. It’s quiet for a while until Castiel continues his ministrations, slowly wetting Jimmy’s asshole and working his tongue in. It doesn’t take long to reduce Jimmy to a moaning, shaking mess, whining whenever Castiel’s tongue leaves him.

“Cas,” Jimmy whines. “Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” Jimmy says softly, like he’s ashamed for what he wants. “Need you, Cas. Needed you last night but need you even more right now. Please.”

Castiel smiles softly and cards a hand through Jimmy’s hair. “Okay, my love,” he says. “You deserve it.” He slicks up his fingers and pushes one in easily, and a second finger follows soon after. Castiel doesn’t try to hit Jimmy’s prostate, since eating him out definitely brought Jimmy even closer to his orgasm, but he simply stretches his brother’s hole a little further before working in a third finger. Jimmy likes a little pain, so he won’t get any more than that, but at the same time, Castiel just wants to make sure that he doesn’t hurt his brother too much.

“I’m ready,” Jimmy pants, still trying to catch his breath. “Please, Cas, I need you to fuck me right now.”

Castiel doesn’t reply, just slicks up his cock and pushes into Jimmy without comment. The low moan escaping Jimmy is all Cas needs to hear, especially when combined with the way he lowers himself to rest on his elbows. It tells Castiel more than enough about how okay Jimmy is with the slight burn.

However quickly Castiel works himself into Jimmy, he still takes his time fucking Jimmy slowly. They would call it _making love_ except… they don’t really do that. It’s just slow and sensual, Castiel and Jimmy both trying to hold out as long as they can while saying without words how much they love and missed each other.

Castiel changes the angle slightly and Jimmy starts moaning harder. Apparently he’s hit Jimmy’s prostate, which wasn’t exactly what Cas wanted to do, but he’ll take it in stride. The fact that Jimmy starts riding back, hard, onto Castiel’s cock tips him off that there’s something else going on, though. Castiel bends over Jimmy to ask him softly what’s going on. Jimmy turns his flushed face up to Castiel, then looks back down again to a point somewhere behind Cas - towards the bedroom door.

“Dean is here,” Jimmy whispers. “Damn, and he’s… he’s riled up. He _likes_ this, Cas.”

Castiel simply raises his eyebrows without pausing the roll of his hips, and allows Jimmy to turn his head back towards the door. If Dean’s really there, then they ought to give him a show – especially if he’s as much into it as Jimmy thinks he is.

Jimmy always comes harder and quicker when someone’s watching him, so Castiel gives him permission, and then it only takes three more hard, well-placed thrusts to make Jimmy come. Castiel follows soon after, with Jimmy’s ass still trying to milk him.

Now comes the hard part, Castiel thinks. He has to pretend to be surprised that Dean is there - because Jimmy and Dean might have made eye-contact, but Cas hasn’t seen Dean as far as Dean knows.

“Did you think about how we’re going to do this?” Castiel asks, pulling out slowly. Jimmy crashes on his stomach, legs spread wide to allow Castiel to see his come dribble out when he works an elbow under himself. Castiel smiles at the sight and then lies down again to cuddle up close to Jimmy.

“What do you mean?” Jimmy asks, yawning wide.

“Dean. If he’s here, what are we going to do? Are we surprised, or shocked, or embarrassed? Am I going to just… walk past him, pretend nothing just happened? Just to get a towel to clean you up?”

“Good point.” Jimmy is quiet for a few seconds, but then says, “I think it’s best if I get up and just walk to the bathroom really quickly. Dean is probably going to hide in there.”

“You do realise that we have two bathrooms, right?”

“You go to the other. One of us will find him there.”

Castiel sighs and kisses Jimmy softly. “Sometimes, I hate you for your mad ideas.”

“But you still love me,” Jimmy grins, and he gets up, wincing at the feeling of come leaking out of him.

“That I do,” Castiel murmurs, looking proudly at Jimmy’s ass before getting up himself and going to the bathroom furthest from their bedroom. He doesn’t want Jimmy to walk too far—he’ll be leaking semen all over the floor and Castiel will have to clean that shit up. Neither of them bothers with redressing themselves.

There’s no sound at all in the house, but Castiel remains quiet as he walks down the hall towards the bathroom. He freezes when he hears a soft _oh_ from Dean’s bedroom. Or, well, the bedroom he’s been staying in the past few weeks. Castiel slowly makes his way over to the door, opening it only a hair to be able to look inside.

The sight greeting him is beautiful: Dean is spread out on the bed, jeans unfastened just enough to pull his cock out. Castiel has to swallow, licking his lips unconsciously before blessing Jimmy’s great interior design skills for putting the bed right in his sight from the door. Castiel is torn: on the one hand, he really wants to watch Dean get off, since Dean just did the same with them, but on the other hand, Jimmy deserves to see this, too. He watches for a few more moments before deciding that Jimmy really should take a look, too. Castiel leaves just as quietly as he came, and walks over to the other bathroom.

Jimmy opens the door and looks disappointed that it isn’t Dean, but the high flush on Castiel’s cheeks and his cock’s feeble attempts to stiffen again must have given Castiel away, and Jimmy brightens considerably.

“I’m all cleaned up,” Jimmy says. “So where is he?”

“In his own room,” Castiel says, licking his lips again. “God, Jimmy, he’s so beautiful.”

Jimmy smiles softly and kisses Castiel before pulling him into the bathroom. “Get cleaned up, Cas, and I’ll go… take a look at Dean. I think Charlie’s waiting outside, and I don’t think we should keep her waiting too long. She’s pregnant after all.”

“Oh,” Castiel says, realisation suddenly dawning. “I know why they are here.” Jimmy looks at him, confused, and Castiel hastens to explain, “I texted them last night that we had great news, so the camera crew is actually waiting in their apartment for me to announce that their offer is accepted.”

Jimmy shakes his head, snorting. “Damn, only you could text while almost falling asleep, and then forget about it.”

Castiel is about to say something, but Jimmy shushes him and closes the bathroom door when he leaves. It’s clear that Jimmy doesn’t quite want to give away that they have spotted Dean already, so that means not talking so loudly. Castiel sighs softly and cleans himself up before splashing some water into his face and going over to the bedroom to get dressed.

***

When they finally arrive at Dean and Charlie’s apartment, it’s already getting late. Dean had been adorably flushed when he finally rang the doorbell to the twins’ house and pretended that he hadn’t been there the entire time. Cas and Jimmy still don’t quite understand how he snuck out again, but they don’t particularly care. They immediately went with Dean to make sure that the camera crew was still in place, and while they were driving over, Castiel got another call saying that someone wanted to put in an offer on the condo as well – and a great one at that.

“So, you’re finally here,” Charlie observes. She hadn’t been outside, she’d just been waiting in the condo with Gilda, apparently.

“Yes,” Castiel says. It takes him most of his willpower not to start blushing. “Sorry for the delay, but that actually means I have _more_ good news for you.”

“Do tell,” Charlie says, voice dry. The cameras are already rolling but they don’t pick up on her sarcasm, so Castiel just takes it as the encouragement it’s not.

“So… number one is that your offer for the huge doublehouse-slash-farm was accepted,” Castiel starts, and he waits an appropriate amount of time until Charlie and Dean have stopped hugging and are sitting down again. “And the other one, I might need to discuss with you.”

“It’s nothing bad, though,” Jimmy says quickly, seeing panic resurface in Charlie’s eyes.

“No, it’s amazing for you.” Castiel smiles broadly. “If you accept the offer I just got via phone, then you sold your condo!”

“I accept,” Dean blurts. “I don’t care how much they offered, I just want to move to our new home already.”

“What Dean says,” Charlie says. “Really, if you guys say it’s good enough, we’ll take it. I’m just glad to be done with all of this, and to move into something that’s actually big enough to support us, Gilda, the horses, the cats, and the baby in the future. I just want to leave this behind.”

“Well, okay then,” Castiel says. “The offer really was great, so I’ll just go phone them that they just bought a house. Congratulations, though!”

Jimmy takes the glasses of champagne from the producer (and the one with just apple juice in it) and hands them over. “To your new home,” he says.

“To our new home,” Dean, Gilda, and Charlie echo, and the three of them hug. Castiel and Jimmy just put their glasses down and join the massive hug.

***

Later that night, everyone is bordering on drunk, again. Castiel reflects that it cannot be very good for their health, but decides not to say anything. Dean and Jimmy are greatly enjoying themselves, and since they decided to do this at the twins’ house instead of in public, Charlie and Gilda are also being a lovey-dovey couple on their couch. It’s adorable to see the two of them together, and he can easily see the two of them raising the baby together – even though he thinks that Dean should definitely also be involved. They haven’t asked, but Cas thinks that Dean definitely donated his sperm for Charlie and Gilda to use.

Apart from Charlie, Castiel is the only other sober person in the room, and it doesn’t take him very long to regret that. It’s clear that Dean can’t hide what he’s seen, and he keeps glancing at Cas and Jimmy every few seconds and then looking down. The flush on his face is clear, and while it’s adorable, Castiel is getting annoyed with how little Dean does about it.

When Castiel next catches Dean’s eyes, he winks slowly but deliberately and leans into Jimmy. Since the three of them are sharing a couch, it means that he’s now leaning away from Dean. It’s the most he’s ever tried to flirt with anyone – after all, he’s always had Jimmy, and Jimmy has always been enough – and it’s awkward. Castiel knows that, but Dean still flushes a few shades darker and he looks down again.

“Did you see that?” Castiel whispers into Jimmy’s ear. “He keeps checking us out and not doing anything else about it.”

“Do you want to go and kiss him?” Jimmy asks, just as quietly. “I can accidentally push you against him?”

Now it’s Castiel’s turn to flush, and he feels Dean’s eyes on him and Jimmy, shifting between them. He’s clearly interested in knowing what they are whispering about, but both Cas and Jimmy just lean a little more into each other and try to ignore Dean.

Castiel takes a deep breath and nods, almost imperceptibly. Of course, Jimmy picks up on it and Castiel sits up slightly straighter. He’s nervous, doesn’t want to fuck up the first ever chance he’s getting at kissing Dean. Cas doesn’t get a warning before he’s pushed into Dean, and that’s, of course, the exact moment he realises that Dean can’t consent to this kiss and he blanches. He lands on top of Dean, barely catching himself before their heads are bashed together, and then they just stare at each other. Castiel can’t help flicking his eyes over Dean’s lips, which look deliciously moist and soft and kissable, and just seconds later Cas catches Dean doing the same. He wets his own lips, and leans forward only slightly.

Dean breathes out a soft _Oh_ again, almost like the one Cas caught while Dean was masturbating, and licks his lips once more. He seems nervous, too, and the moment seems to stretch on and on. They aren’t quite aware of their surroundings anymore, and Castiel doesn’t think he’d even know anything was happening if it weren’t for his brother calling out.

“Just kiss him, for God’s sake,” Jimmy yells, and there’s Charlie and Gilda mixing in with catcalls and encouraging whoops. Finally, Dean takes their advice and kisses Cas. It’s slow and sweet and chaste, and Cas closes his eyes in happiness, humming into the kiss.

When they break away, there’s cheering, and Cas is slow to open his eyes. He’s completely sure that he loves Dean, now, but he also wants Jimmy to experience this – wants Dean to know that Jimmy is such an integral part of him that they can’t be apart from each other for too long.

“Jim,” Castiel manages, before kissing Dean again, this time a soft brush of teeth. “Fuck.”

Thankfully, Jimmy gets the message and gets close enough to steal the next kiss. Dean just looks stunned, and Castiel loves the look on him.

“Oh,” Charlie says suddenly. “Dean, if you’d know before...”

Castiel looks up from Dean long enough to nod. “Yes.” He’s mesmerized by Dean, and Jimmy seems to be in a similar state. Because Jimmy has always been the more… daring, he is the one to ask Dean the one question they still need to ask.

“Dean, would you do us the honor of being our boyfriend?” he asks. “You get to have us both, if we can have the same privilege.”

Dean simply smiles and kisses the both of them again. “I’d love to.”

Charlie and Gilda applaud them, whooping loudly again, and Castiel swears he can hear one of them say something like “I told you so,” but he chooses to ignore that in favor of kissing Dean and Jimmy both. He’s happy:  Charlie and Dean’s house is sold, they bought something new, and he can now have both Dean _and_ Jimmy. On top of that, Charlie and Gilda will get to be together, too, in a few months. Life is good as it is. He’s just happy that Gilda actually enlisted Dean and Charlie for the Property Brothers to fix: otherwise this would never have happened.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final bit. Even though I really did want to write a lot more, I didn't have time to do so. Here's a short "epilogue" of sorts in bullet points. Please let me and cenedrariva know what you thought, we're very excited!

##  **Epilogue**

  * Three months after Dean and Charlie (and Gilda) buy their house, Cas and Jimmy come over again with the cameras. Everything is set up nicely but they only shoot in Charlie and Gilda’s part of the house (supposedly Charlie and Dean’s). The nursery gets some more attention – and Jimmy says that he’s completely redone it just for today. Charlie is in tears and waddles over to Jimmy to hug him.
  * Another month later, Dean and Charlie get divorced. It’s not a big deal, Dean says, but Cas and Jimmy are still there to make sure he makes it through in one piece. He’s got to learn to live alone now, and that’s pretty hard (even though the twins are staying over more and more often. It’s good to be in the company of their boyfriend and the two other people who know about them).
  * Of course Cas and Jimmy just move in afterwards. They love babysitting tiny Claire with Dean when Charlie and Gilda need some time away.
  * When Claire is one year old, Charlie and Gilda get married. Shortly after, Dean, Cas and Jimmy get engaged, but they can’t actually marry. Charlie gets ordained just so she can marry them in their own backyard.
  * They live happily ever after. Cas and Jimmy continue doing the Property Brothers, but just… less so. They stick to either renovating houses or getting people fixer-uppers to renovate. The family slowly grows (Gilda carries the second baby, Charlie the third) and everyone gets closer. It’s a happily ever after.



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com), as well.


End file.
